Math
by shiinasany
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Taehyung itu tidak pintar. Terutama dibidang matematika yang sudah menjadi musuh besarnya selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya. Tapi pemuda itu membisikkan sebaris kalimat yang tidak dimengertinya, menyelipkan secarik kertas pada genggamannya. Kertas soal matematika yang membuat Taehyung frustasi / KookV or TaeKook Fanfiction


"Selamat datang!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan pasangan yang baru saja membuka pintu cafe. Ia berjalan mendekati pasangan itu yang memilih duduk di dekat pohon natal yang ada di samping pintu dan menyapanya ramah.

"Hai, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujarnya sambil memberikan buku menu.

Pasangan itu menyambut buku yang diberikan olehnya dengan pandangan yang tak kalah ramahnya sebelum tampak sibuk dengannya.

"Sayang bagaimana dengan _caffe latte?_ " Tanya si pria pada wanitanya. Dan wanita itu membalas dengan anggukan setuju.

Pria itu lalu memberikan kembali buku menu padanya. "Satu _americano_ dan satu _caffe latte._ Ah...satu porsi _waffle_ juga."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, tampak mencatat pesanan mereka di sebuah _note_ kecil. "Baik. Mohon menunggu. Terima kasih." Pamitnya lalu segera beranjak ke arah dapur dan memberikan catatan pesanan pasangan tadi pada koki.

"Taehyung."

Pemuda itu segera mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sepupu sekaligus pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja sekarang. "Ya, _hyung_?"

"Kau bisa duduk disini jika lelah." Pemuda itu menunjuk tempatnya duduk sekarang dan sedikit bergeser agar Taehyung bisa ikut duduk disana.

"Oh tentu. Sebentar..." Ia menerima nampan yang diberikan oleh koki wanita paruh baya yang berada di balik konter dapur dengan gumaman 'terima kasih' dan segera berjalan kembali ke meja tempat pasangan tadi dan meletakkan satu persatu pesanan mereka di atas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Dan mohon maaf menunggu lama." Ucapnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Taehyung mengangguk masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya sebelum kembali berjalan ke balik meja kasir dan etalase panjang berisi kue-kue kecil dan manis yang diterangi dengan lampu _LED_ warna-warni yang cantik.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping kakaknya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Tanya Yoongi—sepupunya membuka pembicaraan.

Taehyung yang sedang melamun sedikit tersentak kaget. "Oh itu—baik?"

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya yang masih menampilkan _chat room kakao talk—_ yang sudah bisa Taehyung tebak dengan siapa di atas meja.

"Kau tahu aku selalu bisa membantu memenuhi kebutuhanmu kalau uang yang diberikan ibumu belum cukup tanpa kau perlu melakukan _ini._ "

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Melakukan apa?"

"Bekerja paruh waktu. Kau tidak lelah?"

Taehyung mendesah. Lalu menggeleng dengan senyum kecilnya. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya bekerja di dua tempat dan itu tidak melelahkan. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Dan _tolong_ , aku bukan bayi."

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau bayi. Kau masih suka minum susu, menangis saat merindukan ibumu, merengek saat menginginkan sesuatu, tidak pernah merapikan ranja—"

"Oh _hyung_ —tolong, tidak bisakah untuk tidak mengatakan sejelas itu?" Potong Taehyung tidak suka.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap surai cokelat Taehyung. "Kau tanggung jawabku setelah menginjakkan kakimu di Seoul. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk menjagamu dan ibumu berkata untuk memulangkanmu ke Daegu jika kau tak menurut. Jadi jangan sungkan bicara padaku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, oke?"

"Baik." Taehyung kembali melamun saat Yoongi kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Pikirannya melayang saat pertama menginjak tanah Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas yang dinilainya lebih baik daripada di kampung halamannya. Ia tidak pintar—terutama dibidang matematika yang sudah menjadi musuh besarnya selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya. Jadi saat ia menerima _e-mail_ berisi pemberitahuan tentang dirinya yang diterima di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Seoul enam bulan lalu (yang sebenarnya Taehyung sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia diterima), ibunya dengan semangat menelpon sepupunya, Yoongi yang kebetulan sudah mengadu nasib di Seoul selama lebih dari enam tahun untuk menitipkan Taehyung tinggal bersamanya karena ibunya akan berubah menjadi seorang yang _paranoid_ jika sudah menyangkut Taehyung—Yoongi setuju dengan hal ini karena Taehyung benar-benar ceroboh dalam segala hal.

"Ah Tae- _ah_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Mungkin malam ini aku akan menginap di apartemen Jimin. Kau oke?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu. Aku bisa pulang dengan _bus_."

"Kau bercanda? Ini sudah pukul sebelas. _Bus_ terakhir sudah berhenti satu jam lalu."

"Aku bisa pulang jalan kaki." Ujarnya enteng seolah tak memikirkan keadaan kakinya yang setengah membengkak karena digunakan berjalan terlalu lama. "Hanya empat puluh menit."

"Tidak. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang dulu." Dan Yoongi sudah kembali berdiri untuk menyambut pelanggan yang hendak membayar di kasir sebelum Taehyung sempat membalas ucapannya.

Taehyung menghela napas. Memilih berjalan ke meja tempat pasangan tadi untuk membersihkannya dan membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke dapur.

"Yoongieeee _hyuuungg~"_

Suara berisik yang bercampur dengan dentingan lonceng pintu cafe saat terbuka terdengar jelas ke seluruh penjuru cafe yang sepi, sekarang sudah pukul sebelas dan cafe akan tutup sebentar lagi.

Taehyung meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor di rak cuci piring sebelum berbalik keluar dari area dapur dan mendapati Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang berpelukan.

"Oh _hyung_ , ini tempat umum." Taehyung mendengus melihat pemandangan yang sudah sering dilihatnya selama enam bulan terakhir itu.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya setelah mencuri satu ciuman di kening Yoongi dan menatap Taehyung yang berdiri jengah di balik meja kasir dengan tawa jenakanya. "Hai, Taetae!"

Taehyung bergumam tak jelas membalas sapaan itu sambil menata uang-uang receh di mesin kasir.

"Kau mau sesuatu yang hangat Jimin _-ah?_ " Tanya Yoongi lalu mengajak Jimin untuk duduk di meja yang berada di dekat meja kasir.

" _Macchlato caramel."_

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar." Yoongi beranjak berdiri lalu menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Kemari Tae _-ah_. Kau tidak lelah berdiri terus? Sebentar lagi temanku akan datang. Kau bisa mengobrol dengannya kalau tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk." Jimin melambai kepada Taehyung yang masih berdiri di balik meja kasir untuk mendekat.

Taehyung mendumal. Berjalan ikut bergabung setelah mengambil beberapa kue sisa yang tak terjual hari ini dan segelas cokelat hangat.

"Dan kurasa itu bukan urusanku, _hyung_?" Ia duduk di samping tempat Yoongi duduk dan meletakkan piring kuenya di tengah meja agar mereka semua bisa menikmatinya.

Jimin tertawa. Mengambil satu _cake_ dengan topping _cream_ dan oreo. "Kau kenapa _sih_?"

"Aku yang harusnya tanya begitu, _hyung_. Tidak biasanya kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu saat pulang kerja?"

Jimin menyunggingkan senyumnya yang lebar. Sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya tenggelam tak bersisa. "Tentu saja, aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ akan _berkencan_ semalaman di dalam ka—"

"Park Jimin." Suara dalam yang mendesis berbahaya itu menghentikan ucapan Jimin yang segera menyunggingkan senyum polosnya saat Yoongi datang dengan dua cangkir _macchlato caramel_ di kedua tangannya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Menatap Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipamerkan _ne,_ Jimin- _ah?_ " Desisnya tajam.

Jimin kembali mengukir senyum polosnya. Menerima satu cangkir _macchlato caramel_ yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

"Dan dimana Jungkook? Kau bilang datang bersamanya 'kan?"

"Sedang di super market seberang jalan mungkin, dia berkata ingin membeli sesuatu tadi."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, lonceng tanda pintu cafe terbuka berbunyi. Seorang pemuda dengan mantel panjang berwarna _navy blue_ -nya masuk dengan kedua telapak tangan memerah karena kedinginan saling bertaut.

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan _strawberry cake_ -nya mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap bagaimana pria itu tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan Yoongi dan berjalan mendekat ke meja mereka dengan pandangan sedikit... _entahlah._

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , dan?" Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin yang otomatis berada tepat di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Taehyung terbatuk untuk menetralkan perasaan aneh yang sempat mendominasinya sebelum kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

"Oh Taehyungie?" Ujar Jungkook sedikit tertawa. "Nama yang lucu."

"Dia sepupuku. Kau belum pernah berjumpa dengannya?" Yoongi bertanya sembari menyeruput _macchlato caramel_ -nya.

Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan—yang nyaris membuat Taehyung tersedak minumannya, sebelum kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kau lupa, _hyung_? Aku sudah jarang kemari. Mungkin tahun lalu? Entahlah."

"Kau terakhir kemari saat kelulusanmu 'kan? Astaga itu lama sekali." Yoongi terkesiap. Menatap Jimin di hadapannya sebelum kembali berujar, "Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang yang hampir merencoki kehidupanku setiap harinya dengan berkunjung kemari." Sindirnya yang membuat ketiga orang itu tertawa.

"Tapi kau senang 'kan?" Goda Jimin sambil melemparkan satu _wink_ untuknya.

"Tidak lucu!" Balas Yoongi dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah. Berdehem sebentar untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Dan Jungkook- _ah_ , ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu yang hangat. Mungkin...kopi panas?"

Yoongi sudah akan beranjak berdiri saat Taehyung mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya. "Biar aku saja." Tawar Taehyung lembut lalu segera beranjak berdiri dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja karena tidak tahan lama-lama dipandangi dengan begitu intensnya oleh Jungkook.

Lima menit kemudian saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, Taehyung kembali dengan secangkir kopi panas dan setoples biskuit jahe. Ia segera memberikan cangkir kopi dengan tatakan untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kedua belah bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang— _shit_. Taehyung _tidak akan_ melupakan senyuman _itu_ karena Taehyung berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihatnya selain senyuman hangat milik ibunya.

" _Thanks_."

Taehyung mengangguk canggung. Meraih gelas cokelat hangatnya yang tersisa setengah dan meneguknya sedikit tergesa. Ia bisa mengintip dari balik bulu matanya bahwa pemuda itu menyesap kopinya masih dengan _memandanginya_ dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Lalu keempatnya terlibat obrolan yang menyenangkan. Taehyung hanya akan ikut menimpali saat seseorang bertanya padanya. Selebihnya ia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dari obrolan panjang itu Taehyung mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Jungkook—Pemuda itu lulusan KAIST satu tahun lalu, yang juga tempat Yoongi dan Jimin menimba ilmu dulu, dia cukup dekat dengan Yoongi karena Jimin dan Jungkook adalah sahabat sejak sekolah menegah atas, bekerja di perusahaan bidang IT yang sama dengan Jimin dengan kedudukan cukup tinggi diusianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun _._ Jadi kesimpulannya adalah; _pemuda itu tampan, pintar, dan kaya._

"Wow.. sudah pukul satu?" ujar Yoongi saat melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau harus segera pulang karena besok ada jadwal kuliah pagi 'kan?" Tanyanya menatap Taehyung yang juga tengah melirik arlojinya dengan kaget.

"Oh dan ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan!" Ujar Taehyung panik dan segera beranjak berdiri untuk mengemas barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan melepas _charger_ ponselnya dengan tergesa. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang _hyung_. Aku bisa berjalan ka—"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Potong Jungkook tiba-tiba dan membuat Taehyung terperangah.

"Ti-tidak, itu tidak perlu. Hanya empat puluh menit dari sini. Bukan masalah besar." Taehyung mengukir senyum canggungnya dan menolak untuk menatap kedua _hazel_ hitam Jungkook yang tengah menatap lurus padanya.

Yoongi beranjak berdiri. Mengibaskan kedua tangannya santai. "Jungkook- _ah,_ tolong ya? Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bahayanya Seoul pada malam hari." Ujarnya tak mempedulikan Taehyung yang melotot padanya.

" _H-hyung_!"

Yoongi berbalik untuk menatap Taehyung. "Sudah diam saja. Jungkook akan mengantarmu pulang."

Taehyung sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk protes saat suara lembut Jungkook terdengar.

"Pulang sekarang?"

Dan pemuda itu berdiri di dekatnya. Tepat di belakangnya. Aroma _Fahrenheit_ yang begitu maskulin menguar kuat dan membuat Taehyung nyaris pingsan rasanya.

.

"Jadi.. kuliah dimana?" Jungkook bertanya sembari mengenakan _seat_ _belt_ -nya _._ Melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang sudah mengenakan _seat belt_ -nya dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia memutar kunci mobil miliknya. Suara mobil berderum pelan sebelum ia menginjak gasnya dan mobil berjalan perlahan keluar dari area parkir cafe Yoongi.

" _Yonsei_." Jawab Taehyung sambil meremas-remas hiasan _seat belt_ mobil Jungkook yang bermotif... _marsupilami—_ kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

"Oh _Yonsei_.." gumam Jungkook masih fokus menyetir. "Jurusan?"

"Ekonomi bisnis."

"Wow. Kita sama."

"Apanya?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang terkekeh.

"Aku juga ekonomi bisnis." Jawab Jungkook kalem. Menginjak rem untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu merah lalu balik menatap Taehyung.

"Tapi kau _KAIST_. Itu keren." Komentar Taehyung jujur.

"Hei, _Yonsei_ juga kampus impian banyak pelajar korea selatan juga kurasa."

"Entahlah.." Taehyung menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di jok mobil. Mendesah nyaman saat punggungnya menempel di sandarannya. Mobil milik Jungkook ini memiliki aroma yang benar-benar sama dengan pemiliknya. Maskulin dan— _damn,_ Itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung lelah pikiran.

"Apartemen Yoongi- _hyung_ 'kan?" Jungkook menginjak kembali gas mobilnya saat _traffic lamp_ berubah menjadi hijau. Berjalan perlahan membelah kota Seoul yang sepi. Beberapa lampu toko-toko di pinggir jalan tampak menyala, lalu tenda-tenda gerai makanan pinggir jalan banyak dijumpai di sudut-sudut jalan.

"Iya." Jawab Taehyung sembari menguap. Mengucek kedua matanya yang berair.

"Kau mengantuk? Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tetapi ia yakin kalau pemuda itu masih terjaga.

"Aku harus tetap mengerjakannya kalau tidak ingin mendapat nilai merah untuk mata kuliah ku yang satu ini—" jawabnya lalu kembali menguap. "—lalu segera tidur."

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Pernyataan Jungkook membuat Taehyung sontak membuka kedua matanya kaget. "A-apa?"

Jungkook tersenyum. Menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Taehyung sebelum kembali fokus menyetir. "Kau sedang lelah. Tidak akan bisa fokus mengerjakan tugasmu. Dan aku bisa membantumu, kurasa aku tak sebodoh itu melupakan materi kuliahku satu tahun lalu."

Taehyung menggeleng. Itu pasti. "Kau juga sama lelahnya _hyung_ , aku masih bisa mengerjakan tugasku sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Apanya?"

"Menolakku."

Taehyung terdiam. Sebelum kedua bibirnya membuka dan mencicit pelan. " _Well,_ aku tidak menolakmu." — _tapi wangi tubuhmu membuatku gila, sial_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Jungkook memutar kemudi mobilnya ke area parkir apartemen Yoongi yang cukup mewah di daerah _Seocho-gu_. Membuat Taehyung di sebelahnya membuka mulutnya bingung. "Kenapa tidak di _lobby_?"

Jungkook mengatur mobilnya dalam mode parkir, memutar kunci mobilnya pada posisi _off_ saat dirasanya posisi parkirnya sudah pas dengan garis. Melepas _seat belt_ -nya sebelum menjawab dengan enteng, "Aku tetap akan membantumu. Ayo, ini sudah malam."

Taehyung menganga. Bergerak melepas _seat belt_ dan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang sudah beranjak keluar mobil lebih dulu.

* * *

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak pernah menyesal sama sekali sudah membiarkan pemuda itu membantunya karena pemuda itu pintar—sangat pintar dan dapat mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan dari dosennya yang tidak berperikemanusiaan itu dengan sangat mudah dan hampir membuat Taehyung menganga terkagum-kagum karena bahkan pemuda itu hanya melirik soal-soal sialan itu dalam beberapa detik sebelum tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meraih pulpen dan mengerjakannya dengan sangat cepat dan tepat tanpa mengintip buku materi, mengakses _google_ , ataupun menggunakan alat bantu hitung seperti kalkulator atau ponsel sedikitpun (seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini).

Dan hanya perlu waktu tidak lebih dari satu jam, tugas dengan dua puluh lima soal _essay_ diselesaikannya dengan mudah dan sempurna. Ia jadi bisa tidur lebih cepat karena biasanya ia akan membutuhkan waktu hingga pukul tiga pagi untuk mengerjakannya sebelum bisa bergelung dengan ranjang dan selimutnya yang hangat.

Jadi Taehyung pernah bertanya pada Yoongi saat keduanya sedang menonton televisi ditemani dengan dua gelas cokelat hangat dan sepiring penuh _marshmallow_ yang lezat tentang pemuda itu, yang dibalas dengan pandangan menyelidik oleh kakaknya.

"Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Mengambil satu _marshmallow_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang segera disusul dengan cokelat hangatnya. Ia mendesah ringan karena cokelat yang bercampur dengan _marshmallow_ lembut di dalam mulutnya itu benar-benar lezat.

"Wah, apa ini? Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Taehyung menggumam sebal karena Yoongi bertanya dengan nada yang seolah mengejeknya. "Aku bukan tertarik _hyung._ Hanya penasaran." Tekannya.

Yoongi meneguk cokelat hangatnya sebelum menjawab. "Dia memang pintar. Pernah mengikuti program akselerasi saat sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atas. Dua tahun dibawah Jimin tapi mereka berdua bisa lulus dan masuk kuliah bersama-sama. Ketua senat, jagoan basket di _KAIST_ , pernah menjadi asisten dosen di tahun keduanya sebelum mengundurkan diri karena kesibukannya sebagai ketua senat. Lalu menjadi lulusan terbaik dan membuatnya dengan mudah mencari pekerjaan karena bahkan sudah banyak perusahaan besar yang mengincarnya saat ia masih mengerjakan skripsinya. Tapi tetap saja ia menolak itu semua untuk bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Wow," Taehyung bisa merasakan mulutnya yang menganga selama beberapa detik sebelum ia bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. "itu keren."

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya. Satu tangannya bergerak mengambil satu buah _marshmallow_ dengan garpu. "Tapi ia adalah orang yang sulit."

Taehyung menatap kakaknya tak mengerti. "Sulit bagaimana?"

Yoongi menelan _marshmallow_ -nya dan meneguk cokelat hangatnya sebelum menatap Taehyung. "Dia mudah tertarik pada sesuatu dan selalu bersikap baik kepada semua orang. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Sulit sekali menembus hatinya." Jawabnya acuh. "Tapi mungkin dia adalah tipe yang akan benar-benar mengejarnya saat ia menginginkan sesuatu. Dan jangan harap bisa lepas darinya setelah kau terikat dengannya."

Taehyung terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan Yoongi lamat-lamat. Jungkook benar-benar pemuda yang berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengannya. Pria itu suka mengikat sesuatu yang sudah ia klaim menjadi miliknya dan Taehyung adalah burung, tidak suka diikat dalam bentuk apapun. Ia menjunjung tinggi kebebasan di atas segala-galanya. Taehyung lalu mendesah. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak hari ini.

* * *

"Jadi kau langsung ke studio, _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung pada Hoseok—sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku materi dan sebuah catatan kecil di atas meja. Kelas baru saja selesai lima menit lalu, banyak yang sudah memilih keluar atau yang tetap di ruangan untuk kembali mempelajari materi yang baru saja diberikan oleh dosen.

"Iya. Kau ikut 'kan?" Hoseok membenarkan kacamata baca yang digunakannya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menatap Taehyung.

"Jam berapa kelas pertama?"

"Dua sampai empat sore, kelasku. Kalau kelasmu baru mulai pukul tiga."

Taehyung tersenyum senang. Melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul satu. "Kalau begitu aku menyusul saja."

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti sambil kembali fokus dengan buku materi yang tadi dibacanya. "Mau kemana?"

"Makan siang. Kalau begitu aku duluan, _hyung._ " Taehyung mengenakan tas di punggungnya dan menatap Hoseok yang hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari buku.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus yang lenggang. Meraih ponselnya dari saku celana dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Lima detik kemudian ponsel di genggamannya kembali bergetar.

 _One message received_. Ia tersenyum senang. Mengetuk _notification kakao talk_ itu dengan semangat.

 _'Tunggu aku di halte depan kampusmu sepuluh menit lagi.'_

Kedua jemarinya bergerak membalas pesan itu sebelum kembali menyimpan ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte depan kampusnya.

Sudah dua bulan sejak ia mengenal Jungkook dan pemuda itu tidak pernah absen memenuhi pikirannya. Pemuda itu rajin mengiriminya pesan atau _chat_ via _kakao talk_ , mengunjungi cafe sepulang kerja, membantunya mengerjakan tugas, keluar bersama untuk sekedar makan siang seperti sekarang atau menonton film dan mengunjungi taman bermain saat _weekend_ atau _holiday._

Tapi tetap saja. Perkataan Yoongi beberapa minggu lalu masih tertanam di benaknya. Dan Taehyung memegang teguh bahwa _ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya_. Pada Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menghela napas. Duduk di halte sembari menatap sekelilingnya yang mulai ramai. Halte ini yang paling dekat dengan kampus jadi Taehyung bisa mengerti kalau di jam-jam seperti sekarang akan sangat ramai. Ia mengangguk dan balik tersenyum saat salah seorang senior yang dikenalnya menyapanya.

Dua menit kemudian, mobil _audi_ putih yang sudah sangat dikenalnya berhenti di dekat halte. Dari kaca mobil depan ia bisa melihat Jungkook yang sedang melambai dan tersenyum padanya.

Taehyung balas tersenyum. Berjalan mendekati mobil Jungkook lalu membuka pintu di sebelah kemudi.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Jungkook bertanya setelah memastikan Taehyung mengenakan _seat belt-_ nya. Melirik kaca spion mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membawa mobilnya masuk ke jalan raya.

"Tidak." Taehyung melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Jungkook tampak menakjubkan mengenakan kemeja _armani_ _soft gray_ yang melekat pas di tubuh atletisnya, lengan kemeja yang dilipat hingga siku, dasi berwarna biru gelap dan celana formal hitam, rambutnya yang hitam gelap itu tertata rapi dengan poni yang dibiarkan menjuntai di atas keningnya. Jeon Jungkook benar-benar terlihat _sexy_ luar biasa dan membuat Taehyung hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri hanya dengan membayangkannya. _Sial._

"Mengajar di studio lagi hari ini?"

Taehyung yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya membalas _chat_ dari Yoongi, hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Pukul?"

"Tiga sampai pukul lima." Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Apa bermain _saxophone_ itu hobimu?"

Pertanyaan _klasik._ Taehyung tertawa kecil. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa dibilang hobi sih," ia menatap jalanan Seoul yang macet di hadapannya. "Kau tahu _hyung_ , aku dulu sempat berkeinginan menjadi penyanyi. Seorang _idol_."

Jungkook menoleh terkejut. " _Idol_?"

"Iya, _idol_." Taehyung tersenyum kecil mengingat keinginan konyolnya itu dulu. "Lalu ayahku berkata kalau aku harus menguasai minimal satu alat musik jika ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Jadi aku memilih _saxophone_. Mempelajarinya seperti orang gila setiap pulang sekolah. Tapi saat memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas aku berubah pikiran dan menganggap semua itu konyol, jadi aku melupakan impian itu."

"Kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak suka terikat. Menjadi _idol_ hanya akan membuatku menjadi seperti _manekin_ dan melakukan banyak hal yang tak ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin hidup _bebas_." Jawabnya serius. "Lagipula kurasa suaraku sangat kurang untuk menjadi penyanyi." Lanjutnya bercanda setelah beberapa detik mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

Jungkook terdiam. Tampak mengerti sebelum kembali bertanya, "Jadi kau melanjutkan keahilanmu bermain _saxophone_ dengan mengajar beberapa kelas di studio?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil yang manis. "Begitulah."

Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Taehyung yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya. Mengunci pandangan mereka selama beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung memutuskan pandangan dengan terbatuk kecil.

Taehyung menggerutu dalam hati. Mengutuk respon tubuhnya yang sangat lamban jika sudah menyangkut Jungkook.

* * *

Hari-harinya berjalan semakin menyenangkan setiap harinya. Berangkat pukul tujuh pagi menuju kampus dengan _bus,_ makan siang dengan Jungkook jika pemuda itu tidak sedang sibuk ataupun _meeting_ , berada di studio hingga pukul lima saat ia hanya mengajar satu kelas, atau hingga pukul tujuh saat ia mengajar dua kelas (ini berlaku setiap hari kamis dan jumat). Lalu pergi bekerja di cafe Yoongi dari pukul delapan hingga sebelas. Jungkook akan datang bersama Jimin sepulang bekerja dan ia akan pulang bersama Jungkook. Mengerjakan tugas hingga pukul satu pagi. Lalu saat _weekend_ ia _free_ akan dimanfaatkannya untuk pergi bersama Jungkook. Tanpa hubungan atau status apapun yang jelas. Mereka membiarkan hubungan mereka berjalan setenang air mengalir di danau.

Taehyung menyadari perasaannya pada Jungkook di bulan keempat dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Taehyung tahu ia munafik. Mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh pada pesona _—_ _sialan_ Jeon Jungkook.

 _Persetan._

* * *

Taehyung terduduk di ruang tengah dengan pandangan frustasi. Ia menatap secarik kertas yang berada di atas meja penuh dendam sebelum memilih berbaring di atas sofa dan menatap langit-langit apartemen minimalis milik kakaknya.

Jungkook baru saja pulang setelah membantunya mengerjakan beberapa soal akutansi yang hanya dengan menatapnya saja membuat Taehyung mual. _Holly shit,_ hitung-berhitung adalah musuh besarnya. Tapi pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya itu membisikkan sebaris kalimat yang tidak dimengertinya, menyelipkan secarik kertas pada genggamannya dengan diiringi kecupan singkat di pelipisnya sebelum melenggang pergi begitu saja dan menghilang di balik pintu lift. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh di ambang pintu apartemen.

Ia mendesah. Bayang-bayang saat Jungkook membisikkan kalimat; ' _Hubungi aku setelah kau berhasil memecahkannya. Berikan aku jawabanmu'_ —yang efeknya mengalahkan kecupan singkat yang begitu didambakannya selama ini, yang masih melekat kuat di pikirannya bahkan setelah tiga jam kepergian Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik jam di atas dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum memecahkan soal, kode atau rumus _—_ entahlah _._ Taehyung sudah bilang kalau ia benar-benar seperti keledai bodoh jika sudah menyangkut matematika ' _kan?_

Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sembari kembali menatap penuh benci pada kertas lecek _—_ karena ia meremas-remasnya penuh kebencian yang tergeletak di antara kertas-kertas penuh coretan hasil usahanya untuk memecahkannya, di sampingnya ada pensil yang ujungnya sudah tumpul karena Taehyung menekannya terlalu kuat dan kotoran-kotoran bekas penghapus.

Ia menghela napas. Sebelum kembali mengumpulkan niatnya untuk meraih pensil lain dari dalam kotak pensilnya dan kembali menatap kertas itu.

 **128 √e980**

Sebaris soal yang mudah _—_ seharusnya _._ Tapi Taehyung hampir gila memikirkannya. Ia menggerang frustasi saat hasil coretannya kembali menunjukkan jalan buntu. Dengan lelah menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan kedua tangannya saat suara pintu apartemen terbuka terdengar.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati raut lelah Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Baru pulang _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Meletakkan _pouch_ miliknya di atas meja dan berjalan mengambil satu kaleng cola di lemari es sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah dan menatap aneh Taehyung seraya meneguk _cola-_ nya. "Ada apa denganmu?" Ia meremas kaleng _cola_ -nya yang sudah habis dan membuangnya di sampah dekat meja. "Wajahmu penuh dengan kotoran penghapus, omong-omong _._ "

"Entahlah." Taehyung mendesah. Tidak mempedulikan wajahnya yang kotor dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya miring di atas meja.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yoongi saat ia sudah duduk di samping Taehyung di atas sofa dan memijat pundaknya yang lelah.

"Dari Jungkook- _hyung_." Taehyung membiarkan Yoongi meraih kertas kumal itu dan memandanginya. "Aku tidak tahu ia sedang mengujiku, menghinaku, mengejekku _—_ apapun _._ Tapi itu benar-benar sukses membuatku gila. Dasar _bajingan sexy sial._ Sudah tahu aku seperti keledai bodoh jika sudah menyangkut matematika." Umpatnya kesal.

Yoongi mengerjap menatap kertas itu dengan keningnya yang berkerut. Sebelum beberapa detik kemudian ia mencicit ragu. "Ini..." ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Taehyung ragu. "...serius dari Jungkook?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Sahut Taehyung kesal. "Dia bahkan menyuruhku menelponnya saat aku sudah bisa memecahkannya dan memberikan jawabanku. Apa-apaan!"

Yoongi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat menyadari betapa bodohnya adiknya ini. Apakah tulisan sejelas ini belum bisa membuka kedua mata Taehyung?

Yoongi lalu beranjak berdiri setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya. Mengusap kepala adiknya yang masih merengut sebal. "Kau bisa menyelsaikannya besok. Kau tidak ingin tidur?"

"Sangat ingin." Jawab Taehyung dramatis.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja. Kau harus ke kampus pukul tujuh 'kan?" Yoongi berjalan ke arah kamarnya sembari memijat-mijat bahunya yang lelah.

"Tapi _hyung_ ,"

Yoongi yang sudah akan meraih kenop pintu kamarnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Sudah." Jawab Yoongi cuek dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Taehyung hendak membuka mulutnya saat Yoongi menatapnya dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Tidak usah bertanya padaku karena aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

Pintu kamar Yoongi tertutup meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih melongo menatapnya. Lalu kembali mengupat dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja dan menyimpan kertas laknat itu di kotak pensilnya.

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak Jungkook memberikan kertas aneh itu padanya dan pemuda itu serius untuk menunggunya menghubunginya lebih dulu. Dan Taehyung terlalu gengsi untuk mengirim _chat Kakao_ untuk sekedar bebasa-basi menyapa atau menanyakan kabar sebelum ia berhasil memecahkan soal laknat itu.

Taehyung sudah berusaha. Mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mencari buku rumus matematika yang Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menjadi se- _excited_ ini—ralat, se-terpaksa ini dengan mata pelajaran yang sudah menyatakan diri sebagai musuhnya bahkan saat ia baru menginjak sekolah dasar. Membuka dan mengamati satu-persatu rumus yang tak terkira jumlahnya itu. Lalu mencocokkan satu sama lain saat dinilainya rumus itu memiliki kemiripan dengan soal miliknya—milik Jungkook sebenarnya _._

Bertanya pada orang lain? Percayalah itu hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah bertanya pada Yoongi adalah hal sia-sia. Ia bertanya pada Jimin yang mengunjungi Yoongi di cafe sepulang kerja—tidak bersama Jungkook tentunya _._ Ia bertanya pada Hoseok, pada senior-seniornya yang juga tergabung di klub musik _orchestra_ kampus sepertinya, bertanya pada Seokjin yang notabenenya adalah senior terdekatnya, bahkan pada Namjoon, pemuda penjaga ruang kesehatan di kampusnya yang sekaligus adalah kekasih Seokjin!

Dan tahu apa jawabannya? Ia ditertawakan. Iya, ia **ditertawakan**. Bahkan Jimin yang awalnya mengeluh lelah padanya, tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terjungkal dari kursinya setelah ia bertanya perihal kertas itu dan menunjukkannya pada Jimin. Hoseok yang berulangkali berkata padanya; _'Kau bodoh? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?'_ Sial. Dasar Hoseok bodoh! Kalau ia sudah pintar ia tidak akan bertanya padanya. Ia yang tidak pernah berhenti menjadi bahan olok-olok di klub musik _orchestra_ kampus setelah dengan polosnya menunjukkan kertasnya pada Baekhyun, senior sekaligus sang _vocalist orchestra_ yang memiliki mulut sebelas-duabelas seperti ember bocor, Seokjin yang hampir melemparnya dengan kotak tisu merah muda kesayangannya setelah puas menertawainya dan Namjoon yang biasanya bersikap bijak itu memandangnya geli dan tak berhenti menggodanya.

Lalu apa? Ia harus bertanya pada dosen matematikanya? Dosen akutansinya? Atau Dekannya sekalian?

 _Sial. Sial. Sial. Jeon Jungkook sial!_

* * *

Jadi di hari ketiga, Taehyung merenung di pinggir sungai Han ditemani matahari sore yang indah. Ia baru selesai mengajar di studio yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sini dan setelah mengusir Hoseok untuk tidak mengikutinya. Ia duduk di bangku di bawah pohon dengan secarik kertas, penghapus, dan pensil. Barang-barang yang entah sejak kapan wajib berada di dalam tasnya.

Ia menatap kertas lusuh yang sudah membuat hari-harinya suram belakangan ini. Mendesah saat coretan kasarnya kembali menemui jalan buntu. Lalu melempar pensilnya frustasi ke atas kertas.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Taehyung menatap langit sore Seoul yang indah, bias-bias cahaya terpantul air jernih yang tenang dan membuatnya menjadi pemandangan yang sangat mempesona—tidak berlaku untuk Taehyung karena ia tidak dalam perasaan yang baik sekarang ini.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia menoleh hendak meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas kertas saat ia mendapati hal tak terduga yang membuatnya menganga.

Pensil yang ia lempar tadi menggelinding di atas kertasnya. Tepat di bagian atas barisan soal yang dituliskan Jungkook tempo hari, menutup bagian atas dereten angka itu dan membuatnya membentuk sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa inggris dengan deretan huruf alfabet yang tidak rapi dan tanpa spasi. Yang membuat kedua bola mata cokelat Taehyung membulat kaget. Tak menyangka mendapatkan jawaban soal laknat itu yang ternyata begitu singkat dan—

 **Ilo veyou.**

 _I love you._

—sukses membuat kedua pipi Taehyung merona merah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

 _Sial. Jeon Jungkook sial._

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

* * *

 **Author note:**

APAAAN INIII? Ini ngetiknya super kilat gara-gara seseorang yg nggak berhenti nyepam katalk saya u,u jadi ya gitu, nggak diedit lagi cuma baca sekilas aja hehe. Jadi yakin deh typosnya everywhere. Maaf kalo gaje, cheesy(this is my style btw :D), aneh dan lain2 huhu. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Oya, yg soal mtk itu beneran bentuk kalimat i love you kok, bisa dicoba nulis di kertas trus tutupin sepertiga bagian atasnya ^^

 **I'm appreciate review so much!**

Maaf kalau ada typo, bahasa yang salah, penggunaan EYD yg salah dll. Saya menerima kritik dan saran asal dengan bahasa yang sopan :) terima kasih~~

* * *

 **P.S: This fic dedicated for my beloved partner in crime who celebrated her 18th anniversary yesterday (Telat :D). Btw meskipun skrng udh 2th diatasku stop panggil aku bocah naaa.. aku udh gede -_- as your prompt, fic basically from math. Hope u like it dan maaf kalo engga sesuai sama ekspektasi hehe**


End file.
